DirtyRomantic
by Aeria
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are learning about each other and themselves.


Title: Dirty/Romantic  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Spoilers: None really  
>Words: 1200<br>Summary: Blaine and Kurt and learning about each other and themselves.  
>AN: Trying to get back into the writing fic mood after way too long skiencing.

* * *

><p>Later, they're wrapped around each other and curled beneath the sheets of Blaine's bed, sweat and come still slick and hot between them and their eyes closed, consciousness drifting as their breathing settles. Kurt's mouth finds Blaine's collarbone like it so often does in the moments in which they come back to themselves; he kisses then sucks then licks and smiles as he nuzzles an inch lower, mumbling, "I thought you said you weren't good at romance."<p>

He feels Blaine's chest vibrate with a quiet laugh and then Blaine's lips are pressed to his temple, arms pulling Kurt in tighter. "And I thought you were just a silly romantic."

Kurt pulls back to look up at Blaine, brow creased as he considers the tease and then they both wince at the sticky mess between them. Kurt rolls onto his back and reaches blindly for Blaine's tissues before setting to cleaning himself up, one hand holding the sheets away from his body.

"What do you mean?" he asks as he works.

Blaine doesn't respond immediately, happy to watch the shift in Kurt's muscles as he wipes up his stomach and then tosses the clump of tissues towards the bin. Then Kurt rolls back onto his side and pulls the sheets away, exposing Blaine's chest and then stomach and then cock, pushing the cotton down to lie across his thighs and drinking him in with his eyes as he wipes slowly at the mess.

They both know the act is more about touching than cleaning up.

Eventually, Kurt realizes Blaine hasn't answered him and he asks again: "Blaine, what do you mean?" It's just teasing enough to be fun, just stern enough to demand an answer.

"I just meant that—don't take this the wrong way—" he pauses and waits for Kurt to throw the tissues away and nod. Blaine presses on. "I just meant that I'm discovering I'm a bit okay at making nice romantic gestures and you're seemingly discovering that you're a bit—" he rushes out the last word: "Dirty."

Kurt scoffs and raises an eyebrow and is sliding over and down to rest his body across Blaine's, weighing down heavily as he rests his chin on his hands across the centre of Blaine's chest and face him with an inquisitive stare.

"Dirty?" he asks, sounding dubious.

"It's not a bad thing," Blaine assures. "I've just noticed that since we started having sex you've been…just…" his voices drops to a whisper and he's grinning when he recalls, "You told me to fuck you tonight."

Kurt grins hard but his cheeks blush pink when he says, "You didn't like that?" The question itself is teasing because Kurt can remember clearly the groan that had escaped Blaine when Kurt had breathed than entreaty into his ear. And even now he's angling his hips down to press closer to Blaine and tempt him again.

"I'm just saying the way we are with each other is kind of different to what I expected. For me anyway. In the past, I never really got romance. I wanted to but I couldn't really make sense of it, of the subtlety. With you, I get it. It's not about the showing off and the impressing you. It's very simply about making you happy. I think it's kind of the same for you and not just being a touch-of-the-fingertips romantic anymore." He thinks and Kurt lets him. "I mean not about making me happy, though it does, but you're learning about yourself." Another pause, he's not really sure he's right or if he's even made that much sense.

But Kurt leans up, body sliding with rough friction and he kisses Blaine softly on the corner of the mouth. "I never thought I'd want to ask anyone to fuck me," he whispers, pressing another kiss.

"Tell," Blaine mumbles against Kurt's mouth.

Kurt's distracted, teasing at Blaine's lips with his tongue and hovering just out of reach but he manages to hum his question, "Hmm?"

Blaine laughs and arches off the bed, kissing Kurt hard and taking and then pushing him to the side so he can scramble and grapple for control, drag himself over Kurt's hips and settle there with his hands leaning heavily down on his shoulders. They're both getting hard again already.

Leaning down, Blaine presses his tongue to Kurt's, mouth open and smiling. "You didn't ask me to fuck you, you told me to."

Kurt blushes again and his back bows up for more contact but Blaine's content to kiss down his chest now, sliding back so he's straddling Kurt's thighs and can lick down across a nipple, then back with a hint of teeth.

"What else?" Kurt whispers and Blaine almost misses it.

A chuckle and he's sliding lower, tongue down the drop at Kurt's ribs. "You like to hear me talk."

Kurt rolls his eyes and would like to argue but can't really, not like this.

"And you like me loud." A kiss to his bellybutton and then a swirl of his tongue there. "And you like you loud. And you like it a bit rough." Blaine's eyes are up and dark and watching him on that one. "You haven't asked, but I think you will."

"Rough?" Kurt asks and he can't say he hasn't thought about it.

Blaine stares intensely at him and his breath is caught when he sits up, slides forward to press cock to cock and say: "If this you asking?"

"For it rough?"

Blaine half-shrugs and half-nods and angles his hips to start rocking just lightly.

"If I was?" Kurt mumbles, his own hands finding Blaine's hips, meant to be stilling but just holding tight. Maybe too tight.

There's another shake of Blaine's head and a smile and he waits until Kurt huffs and his eyes slide away.

He doesn't have to ask. They could just keep going like this, or he could take what he wants, or let Blaine lead. They're good at all of that. He could push Blaine back down and let him blow him. For a fleeting second it's tempting.

Another blush settles across his skin. "Come down here." And his hands slide up Blaine's back and pull him down over him. They settle and kiss, tongues slowly sliding against each other's until Kurt turns his head, mouth skimming across a cheek to settle at Blaine's ear.

There's a rattling breath and then he tries and sounds confident and sexy and turned on: "I want it rough and dirty," but then the low pitch of his voice breaks and he asks, "Okay?"

Blaine seems to ignore that bit, rocking down hard and letting his hands pull Kurt's legs around him. He grins. "Rough and dirty?" he repeats, trying on the words like they're new to him. "I'm intrigued." Kurt watches him, his hands trailing down Blaine's sides and digging his fingers in because Blaine's looking back at him with a wicked smile across his lips. And then Blaine tells him, a challenge and permission, an invitation: "Show me what you mean."


End file.
